New Years Eve With A Twist!
by Jisbon5ever
Summary: Just something I have been working on for a little while. A new years eve party with the old (and new) team. Jisbon and Rigspelt :) Minor spoilers for season 7 :D


**So, this is my first story that I have published. I have been working on it for nearly a week and unfortunately it is a bit late. Hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Happy new year Patrick."<p>

"Happy new year Teresa."

They shared a short but loving kiss as the clocks chimed for midnight. Their house guests for their party were all shocked at the display. They all had no idea about the couple's relationship. Well, apart from Abbott, the ever inquisitive Benjamin Rigsby, who had pried the information from his honorary aunt and uncle and Fischer who had been given a couple of days off to visit her old team.

All Abbott did was smile. They deserved to be happy. Cho's face remained stoic but his friends could recognise the hint of happiness that was hidden behind his eyes. Van Pelt and Fischer started laughing and cheering with happiness. Rigsby wolf whistled and Vega and Wylie looked shocked. Hightower, Minelli and May clapped.

* * *

><p>"Soooo, when were you planning on telling us?" Grace asked after the kids (Maddie and Ben) we're happily tucked up in bed.<p>

"Erm, I don't know really. We wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible." Lisbon answered and Jane linked his fingers in hers.

"Well, I'm afraid it wasn't that much of a secret. 3 or 4 people already knew about it." Jane smirked.

"What?! Who?!"

"Well, there is Ben - who we told. He made a promise not to tell his mum and dad but we never said his sister. I'm pretty sure she knows as well." He said laughing at everyone's shocked faces. "There was also Abbott and Fischer."

"Wait a second, Abbott, Fischer, Ben and _even Maddie_ knew and you didn't think to tell us?!" Rigsby asked dismayed whilst gesturing to himself, his wife, his best friend (Cho), Hightower, Minelli, May, Wylie and Vega.

"Well, you know how it is," Jane grinned.

"No. No we don't Patrick. I always thought you two were going to get together from when you were working at the CBI." Hightower exclaimed.

"I second that!" Minelli added whilst raising his hand.

"I third it!"

"I fourth it!"

"I always thought you were like brother and sister." Cho shrugged.

"What?" The whole party (except Abbott) exclaimed.

"How could you ever think they were brother and sister?" Rigsby asked, whilst stuffing his face.

"They were always touching each other, hugging each other, Lisbon was always yelling at him, they kept taking the mick out of each other -"

"- I think we've heard enough Grace -"

"- and oh, okay." Grace tailed off and Rigsby just smiled and gave his wife a hug.

"I didn't know you at the CBI but at the FBI you are very 'friendly'," Vega smiled.

"Yeah, you are very close. It's a surprise we didn't realise earlier," Wylie added.

"Especially when you made her one of your demands on returning to the US!" Kim laughed.

"'One of your demands on returning to the US.' What does that mean?" Vega asked with a blank look.

The previous CBI employees all shared a look.

"A few years ago, I did some stuff which made me wanted in the US. I ran away to a place with an extradition treaty and lived there for two years. Then Dennis and Kim came looking for me to offer me a job. I accepted, on my terms."

"After you blackmailed me." Abbott added.

"Well, don't you want the names of the members of The Blake Association?" Jane asked Abbott.

"The Blake Association?" May asked.

"Society of corrupt cops." Lisbon answered.

"Oh, okay."

"But didn't you get everyone from The Blake Association?" Rigsby asked.

"Remember Bertram's list that we found?"

"Yes..."

"The names were off that list."

"But we never..." Jane glared at Grace. "Oh, I remember now!" She added hastily.

"Don't worry, I know the list is bogus." Abbott laughed.

"How?" Lisbon asked, shocked.

"Cho told me."

"Good old Cho!" Jane laughed.

* * *

><p>"Jane," Minelli started, "When are you planning on popping the question?"<p>

Jane nearly spat out his drink. Jane and Lisbon both turned bright red. Everyone else had to hide their laughter. Jane scratched the back of his neck before answering.

"I-er-well, I love her and I plan on making her my wife. Soon."

"Are we all invited?" May asked and everyone else nodded their heads.

"Guys, we're not even engaged yet."

"No, not yet." Jane smiled, placing a hand on Lisbon's stomach and kissing her temple.

"Hang on a second, your pregnant aren't you?!" Abbott exclaimed.

Everybody swivelled round to face the couple curled up together on the love seat. The couple shared a look before Lisbon nodded her head. Congratulations spread around the room like wildfire.

"How did you know?" Jane asked after everyone was quiet again.

"Well, Lisbon has been throwing up recently and has looked tired - no offence. I thought she had just caught an illness like you had. But she then stopped drinking coffee and alcohol. She has been on diet coke all night." Abbott replied, nodding to the drink on the coffee table. "Also, you just put your hand on her stomach indicating that she is pregnant."

"Very good Dennis. We might make a mentalist out of you after all." Jane smirked.

"I very much doubt it." Abbot replied with a smile.

"Whilst we are on the subject, Grace do you have anything to say?" Jane inquired.

"Well," Grace started whilst looking at her husband. He nodded and she continued. "I'm pregnant too!"

Aww's spread and everyone was really excited about the two new babies that were going to brought into the world.

"We only found out last week," Rigsby exclaimed.

"I'm the only one not having a baby!" Cho said in his usual manner which caused everyone to burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>After an exciting evening, in which they changed years, Jane and Lisbon were finally curled up on the sofa - alone. Everyone had gone home (apart from Van Pelt and Rigsby who were staying in the guest room). Jane was meant to be going back to his airstream but as everyone knew about them now, there was no point.<p>

"I love you." He suddenly said, whilst stroking her stomach.

"I love you too." She said whilst leaning in for a kiss.

It had been a perfect night.


End file.
